JP2001-150382A discloses a wiring member guide device capable of preventing a wiring member from interfering with a robot or peripheral devices, reducing wear caused by contact and eventually lessening maintenance of the robot and the wiring member. The wiring member guide device can prolong the lifespan of the robot and the wiring member, and can cut down the running cost.